


river flows in you

by Mephitztopheles



Category: Marvel, Norse Mythology, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: (for Loki), First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Scandinavian mythology - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mephitztopheles/pseuds/Mephitztopheles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alors que Thor se rend chez un ami proche en passant par une forêt, il perd sa monture par pure maladresse. C'est à sa recherche qu'il va trouver cette magnifique créature au bord d'un ruisseau. Elle tenait un violon dans ses mains et jouait une mélodie envoûtante. Le cœur du prince s'emballa à la vue de cet inconnu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	river flows in you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Oh darling, si je n'étais pas raisonnable je publierai tous mes travaux rien que pour toi ♥
> 
>  
> 
> Entre boulot et dodo, voici un petit quelque chose ! C'est encore basé sur des faits mythologiques scandinaves :)  
> Ce n'est pas très explicite m'enfin... J'espère que cela vous plaira~
> 
> Bonne lecture à vous !

i.  
Le ciel était bien dégagé donnant un magnifique spectacle d’ombres sous la forêt. Les lourds sabots du destrier palomino s’écrasaient au pas sur le chantier sec et décoré de débris boisés. Carte en main, son cavalier laissa ses reines longues permettant au robuste cheval d’allonger son encolure et de la détendre. Lorsqu’il sentit sa monture ralentir, il resserra ses jambes pour l’ordonner d’avancer ce qui fit partir l’animal au trot. Surpris, l’homme manqua de tomber, sa carte s’envola puis se déposa au sol comme une feuille d’arbre alors que lui perdit un étrier le faisant glisser sur la selle pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres du sol. Il ne trouva pas la force nécessaire de remonter alors que son cheval commença à galoper effrayé par un bruit. Thor lâcha prise s’écroulant au sol en jurant.

Il se massa brièvement la nuque puis son dos alors que sa monture disparut dans les buissons. Une fois debout, il tituba pour ramasser sa carte plus loin. Être perdu n’était même pas une option.

Thor analysa les alentours avant de se reporter sur sa carte, il était encore loin de sa principale destination. Il souffla lourdement avant de suivre les traces des fers à cheval de sa monture, elles étaient bien incrustées dans la terre plus dense et consistante hors chantier.

 

 

ii.  
Des branches vinrent lui écorcher le visage alors qu’il trébucha sur un morceau de bois camouflé par des fougères. Il grommela plus de frustration que de douleur.

Les traces de son cheval continuaient toujours alors que Thor s’éloignait de plus en plus du chantier. Il coupa violemment des branches qui obstruaient son passage à l’aide de l’une de ses épées.

Une douce mélodie lui parvint soudainement aux oreilles.

Intrigué, Thor continua son avancée jusqu’à cette personne qui jouait merveilleusement bien du violon. Il trancha davantage de branches avant d’arriver près d’un ruisseau et d’une petite cascade habillée de mousse et de fleurs en tout genre. Il hoqueta de surprise lorsqu’il vu la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux.

Son cheval était assis au sol, sa tête reposée dans l’herbe fraiche et humide. Appuyé contre lui se tenait le joueur de violon. Sa forme était raffinée, sa peau pâle comme de la neige et sa chevelure ébène comme le plumage d’un corbeau. Ses doigts si fins dansaient avec dextérité sur les cordes alors que son autre main tenait fermement un archet ; son poignet le guidant avec grâce.

Thor ne put détourner les yeux de cette créature.

L’homme était jeune, sûrement proche de son âge. Ses yeux étaient clos mais Thor ne put qu’imaginer la beauté de ses iris, ils devaient scintillaient davantage que les rayons du soleil sur l’eau transparente du ruisseau.

Thor attendit la fin de sa musique pour s’avancer vers l’inconnu. Il n’avait pas pu se résigner d’interrompre une telle mélodie. Ses poils s’étaient hérissés et son cœur s’était emballé, le jeune voyageur avait cru revivre la fois où il avait rencontré cette magnifique danseuse lors d’un festin en son honneur dans son palais. Ses mouvements suaves l’avaient envoûté alors que son sourire l’avait charmé. Il la combla jusqu’à ce qu’elle ne dût quitter son royaume. Le jeune prince fut triste pendant de longues journées son cœur blessé d’un tel abandon.

Mais le voilà de nouveau charmé par cet étranger au violon.

“Je vois que vous avez retrouvé mon cheval,” annonça-t-il. L’inconnu tourna son regard vers Thor, une étrange expression sur le visage.

“Il semblerait,” remarqua-t-il alors qu’il offrit un ravissant sourire au prince. Il déposa son instrument dans l’herbe épaisse avant de caresser le front du destrier, écartant quelques crins des yeux de l’animal. “C’est une magnifique monture que vous avez là. Robuste et endurante, il est facile de deviner que vous êtes un grand voyageur. Mais maintenant que je vois son propriétaire, vous semblez plus être un guerrier ou combattant.”

“Et vous, vous jouez très bien du... violon,” répondit maladroitement Thor. La remarque fit sourire davantage l’inconnu. Il se leva et Thor ne put qu’admirer ses cheveux mi-longs bouclés glisser sur ses épaules nues et musclées. Ses yeux étaient d’un vert magnifique, il était même proche du bleu, Thor ne put que s’y noyer.

Tout chez cet homme était magnifique. L’essence qu’il dégageait était exquise alors que son parfum chatouillait les narines d’un doux mélange floral. Sa voix était grave mais séduisante. Il portait un léger habit qui pourrait être vu comme une robe. Ses épaules étaient dénudées et son habit vert, transparent à certains endroits avait des décorations dorées sur les extrémités.

“Vous me flattez jeune aventurier.”

Thor resta fixé sur la façon dont l’étranger bougeait, chaque geste semblait être exécuté avec grâce et fluidité. Il bougeait tel le mouvement calme d’un ruisseau.

“Thor,” informa le combattant. “Mon nom est Thor, prince et héritier d’Asgard.”

L’homme sourit avant de s’incliner avec délicatesse. Il saisit les reines en cuir liés au mord du filet de l’animal. Le destrier se releva agilement reniflant par ses naseaux. Il passa ces mêmes reines par-dessus la tête de la monture puis les tendit au jeune prince. Ses yeux bleu-vert perçants fixèrent avec malice le visage de Thor.

“Quel est votre nom ?” Demanda le prince en attrapant les reines. Le cheval se rapprocha de Thor alors il en profita pour le caresser tendrement. L’animal, par conséquent, gratta la terre humide, content de retrouver son propriétaire.

“Je n’ai pas de nom,” soupira le jeune homme, ses mains jointes au niveau de son ventre.

Thor écarquilla des yeux, étonné. “Personne ne vous a nommez à votre naissance ?”

“J’ai bien peur que non.”

“Voilà une chose bien étrange,” murmura le prince. “N’avez-vous pas questionné vos parents sur la question.”

“Je n’ai pas de parents,” répondit l’étranger. “Ma mère est la nature elle-même et mon père siffle ou souffle à travers les feuilles de ces magnifiques arbres de cette forêt pour me conter des histoires.” Les yeux du prince s’adoucirent soudainement. “Êtes-vous pressé noble voyageur ? Cela fait longtemps que j’ai pas eu de telle compagnie.”

Thor voulut répondre que s’il voulait arriver à temps au château d’un ami proche, il fallait qu’il parte sur le champ mais le faible sourire du jeune musicien l’empêcha de bouger ou de parler. Il lâcha les reines de sa monture puis se rapprocha de l’homme.

Fandral l’excusera sûrement de son retard.

 

 

iii.  
Assis sur des roches lisses et couvertes de mousse, Thor discuta avec l’étrange jeune homme. Il était envoûté par sa voix ou encore ses gestes alors qu’il parlait des fleurs et de leurs bienfaits médicinales. Ses pommettes décorées de tâche de rousseur rougissaient faiblement lorsqu’il riait et Thor semblait voler jusqu’au paradis.

“Pourriez-vous me jouer quelque chose ?” Demanda le jeune prince entre une diverse discussion. Le brun accepta avec plaisir ramassant son étrange instrument puis retourna s’asseoir aux côtés de Thor. Le violon était d’un bois magnifique que Thor ne pouvait nommer, il brillait comme s’il avait était verni et offrait un son unique. Le blond demanda où est-ce qu’il avait acheté un objet pareil mais le jeune musicien lui répondit qu’il l’avait trouvé dans le tronc d’un chêne mourant.

“Lorsque j’ai commencé à jouer, j’ai ressenti une étrange émotion,” conta-t-il, son regard tourné sur l’objet et ses mains caressant les cordes. “Le vent guidait mes mouvements alors qu’au fil de la musique je me mit à danser, à chanter. Je n’avais jamais vécu une telle chose auparavant. Les larmes me sont alors montées aux yeux... Je ressentais la peine et la détresse de cet arbre.” Il tendit l’instrument à Thor le laissant l’examiner de plus près. Son regard fixa le profil du blond et l’expression qu’il portait. “Lorsque j’ai arrêté ma mélodie, j’ai remercié l’arbre pour un tel cadeau puis je supplia à Mère Nature de soigner cette âme seule mais si généreuse.” Thor retourna l’instrument admirant et caressant le bois rugueux semblable à celui d’un véritable arbre. “Le lendemain, je revins pour prier de nouveau mais je fus accueilli par un splendide chêne. Ses feuilles étaient aussi vertes que l’herbe et son tronc empli de vie. C’était un merveilleux spectacle, mon cœur s’était serré d’émotion.”

Thor ne sut quoi répondre à une telle histoire, elle lui paraissait tellement inimaginable et surréelle mais venant de la bouche de ce musicien, elle semblait tellement vraie.

Il redonna le précieux violon au brun afin de le laisser jouer. L’homme ne s’attarda pas, commençant une douce ballade. Il chanta dans une langue étrangère mais poétique murmurant les syllabes avec légèreté ce qui fit quitter Thor de la terre ferme.

 

 

iv.  
“Aurais-je l’air d’un imbécile si j’avouais vous trouver ravissant ?”

L’homme arqua un de ses fins sourcils, un faible rire lui échappa. “Je doute que cela fasse de vous un idiot,” répondit-il remettant une mèche de cheveu derrière son oreille. “J’apprécie également votre apparence, si cela peut vous rassurer.” Ses joues se teintèrent d’un faible dégradé de rouge alors qu’il baissa son regard afin de fixer le bord du ruisseau.

“Puis-je vous embrasser ?”

Le brun tourna ses yeux de nouveau vers le jeune prince, sa bouche entrouverte de surprise par une telle question. Son regard s’adoucit alors que Thor se releva légèrement pour se rapprocher de lui. La main du blond se perdit dans le cou du jeune homme, caressant la peau douce et emmêlant la chevelure ébène entre ses doigts. Celle du brun se posa sur la poitrine du prince ressentant ses pulsations harmonieuses et ses yeux fixèrent ses iris bleus azurs. De si près, Thor put percevoir à quel point l’homme était sublime. Ses cils étaient noirs comme ses cheveux et courbaient légèrement éblouissant ses yeux émeraude. Il se rapprocha lentement du visage du brun, savourant chaque contour de celui-ci.

La tête du jeune homme se pencha doucement laissant les doigts rugueux, abîmés et tannés de Thor caresser sa mâchoire et sa joue. Il lâcha un soupir accueillant le tendre geste avant de fermer délicatement ses paupières. Thor sentit ses poils s’hérisser lorsque le souffle chaud du musicien lui chatouilla le visage. Leurs lèvres s’éraflèrent, leur laissant le temps de se connaître. Il recula avant de les sceller ensemble, créant un contact intime et sensuel. Il soupira d’aise appréciant une telle douceur.

Ses mains parcoururent le corps du musicien, elles glissèrent le long de sa douce peau blafarde comme celle d’un artiste sur son instrument. Leur baiser devint plus langoureux, le brun s’accrocha à la crinière du guerrier perdant conscience de la réalité. Ils terminèrent emmêlés dans l’herbe humide, leur corps le plus proche possible de l’un de l’autre refusant de perdre cette chaleur qui enflammait leur esprit.

 

 

v.  
Thor s’arrêta brisant ainsi leur tendre baiser. Il se redressa faiblement, son nez éraflant celui du jeune homme puis rouvrit ses paupières. Le brun fit de même, fixant le combattant au-dessus de lui.

Thor ne pouvait qu’admirer la toute beauté de l’homme ; sa chevelure noire étalée et contrastant avec les différentes couleurs des fleurs, ses joues tachetées rougies par le désir et ses lèvres rosées et pulpeuses.

“Tu m’as avoué ne pas avoir de nom,” murmura-t-il ne pouvant détourner son regard de la créature irréelle allongée au sol. “Est-ce que cela m’autorise à t’en donner un ?”

“Oui,” répondit-il simplement. Le jeune homme fixa les yeux de Thor puis ses lèvres puis ses yeux de nouveau.

“Loki,” soupira le prince. “Voilà comment je veux t’appeler.”

“Loki,” répéta le jeune homme afin d’en être familier. “Loki me convient parfaitement. Merci à vous Thor, prince d’Asgard. J’apprécie beaucoup votre attention.”

Thor sourit fièrement et heureux. Il déposa une simple bise sur la pommette de Loki puis descendit dans son cou, suçant et léchant sa peau écrémée. Loki gémit dans un soupir appréciant le geste. Il avoua ne jamais avoir été touché de la sorte mais ne daigna pas le plaisir procuré. Thor fut surpris mais continua dans son avancée, heureux d’être le premier à déguster d’une telle créature. Il retira la simple robe verte en soie laissant les bretelles glissaient puis la tira jusqu’à ce qu’elle ne se perde sur un rocher. L’homme ne portait pas de sous-vêtements mais ce qui arrêta Thor dans sa course fut la longueur et la grâce que dégageaient ses jambes. Thor n’avait rien de telle chez un homme.

“Oh Loki,” réussit-il à gémir, enivré de désir. Il mordilla la clavicule du musicien puis descendit jusqu’à lécher l’un de ses tétons. Loki trembla puis soupira d’aise submergé par de délicates sensations. Thor continua de jouer cherchant les endroits où Loki était le plus sensible.

Loki l’attrapa tendrement par les cheveux puis échangea de nouveau un baiser. Thor laissa glisser sa langue dans sa bouche trouvant celle de Loki. Leur respiration était erratique. Thor saisit le membre en érection du musicien ce qui déclencha un lourd gémissement chez lui. Thor s’allongea contre lui puis nicha son visage dans son cou.

“Tu es magnifique,” chuchota le jeune prince dans le creux de son oreille avant de lécher son lobe. Loki ondula des hanches gémissant de nouveau à cause de la vague de plaisir qui traversa son corps et qui engourdit ses muscles. “Laisse-moi te faire l’amour jusqu’à ce que l’épuisement tiraille nos âmes solitaires...” Loki ne put répondre. Il était déjà perdu, se sentant flotter le long d’une rivière parfumée de lilas.

 

 

vi.  
C’est serré l’un contre l’autre, qu’ils finirent la journée. Le souffle régulier de Loki chatouillait la peau sensible dans le cou du prince alors que sa poitrine s’élevait contre la sienne dans une synchronisation parfaite. Jamais Thor ne s’était sentit aussi apaisé et sain d’esprit. Pas même une bonne nuit de sommeil ne lui donnait de tels moments de béatitude.

 

 

vii.  
Loki se réveilla quelques instants plus tard. Thor l’embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres en signe de salutation ce qui le fit sourire.

“Je suis ravi de t’avoir rencontré,” marmonna Loki toujours avec le sourire.

“Et moi donc,” ajouta le blond. Il écarta une mèche rebelle de son visage puis l’embrassa de nouveau. “Prenons donc un bain pour nous rafraîchir,” finit-il par suggérer. Loki accepta sans réfléchir, se pliant aux volontés de ce prince fait d’or et de tendresse.

Thor se releva puis tendit sa main pour que Loki se relève lui aussi, il l'accepta avec plaisir puis ils se dirigèrent ensemble en direction du ruisseau. L’eau n’était pas froide pour la saison ce qui donna le sourire au blond. Il se jeta dans l’eau transparente puis tourna son regard vers Loki. Il était encore debout et il le fixait avec une étrange expression.

Thor lui demanda si quelque chose n’allait pas mais il ne lui répondit pas, il se contenta de s’approcher lentement vers lui, sans un mot. Thor ne put détourner son regard soudainement envoûté par quelque chose. Loki alla caresser la joue du prince.

“Merci,” murmura-t-il avec un faible sourire pour camoufler une larme qui s’écoula le long de sa joue. “Merci pour tous, Thor, prince et héritier d’Asgard. Je prierai pour que Dame Nature soit chaleureusement et tendre envers ton brave destrier et envers toi pour ta grande générosité et sincérité, comme je l’ai déjà fait pour ce chêne mourant.”

Sa main glissa pour attraper son épaule alors que son autre main fit de même. Il s’agenouilla pour qu’il soit au même niveau que Thor, laissant seulement leurs têtes dépasser de l’eau. Thor voulut lui demander si quelque chose n’allait pas et pourquoi est-ce qu’il pleurait mais il avait perdu la parole, ne pouvant plus que fixer les yeux bleu-vert du brun. Il ne pouvait plus bouger non plus alors que Loki appuya sur ses épaules en lui murmurant des mots doux, lui promettant un bel avenir.

Thor perdit pied, le sable au fond du ruisseau disparût laissant place au noir complet. Son regard ne quitta pas des yeux Loki, admirant comment sa chevelure ébène dansait sous l’eau telle des algues portées dans un courant. Il se sentit couler, entraîné dans les ténèbres mais Loki était toujours à ses côtés alors il se sentit sourire. Il ne put s’apercevoir des larmes qui s’échappaient des yeux du musicien car elles se désintégrèrent dans l'eau. Sa parole résonnait dans ses oreilles même s’il était sous l’eau si que le rassura davantage.

Et puis Loki devint silencieux, ses mains attrapèrent le visage de Thor avant qu’il ne dépose ses lèvres contre les siennes. Leurs paupières se fermèrent et Thor sentit perdre le peu d’air qu’il lui restait. Il se sentait s’enfoncer dans le plus profond des abysses mais Loki était là et le tenait contre lui alors il n’avait pas peur.

Il était rassuré et son cœur était comblé, empli de légèreté.

 

_Aucuns des deux ne remontèrent à la surface._

_Pas même Loki qui tomba follement amoureux de ce prince fait d’or et de tendresse._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Loki était en réalité un [Näck (ou Nøkk)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Neck_\(water_spirit\)).  
> J'ai toujours adoré ce mythe scandinave ! Je voulais faire court mais peut-être que plus tard j'écrirai quelque chose de plus consistant en faisant de Loki un véritable change-forme :)
> 
>  
> 
> Commentaires et critiques sont les bienvenus pour galvaniser l'auteur !


End file.
